The Darker Side of the Rainbow
by dckveg
Summary: This is a darker version of the classic tale. Dorothy is 17 and missunderstood. This contains her story, along with deleted scenes from the movie. Contains some verbal abuse and a VERY MILD sexual undertone. DorothyXHunkScarecrow ON HIATUS
1. Songs and orders

_**The Darker Side of the Rainbow**_

**Hi! I am back with a new (hopefully better) story!! This is just the prologue, but reviews are still accepted! I have been working very hard on this, and hope to update as fast as I can. It will be summer soon, and besides being in **_**The Wizard of Oz**_**, I have many other things to contend with, too. But anyways, on with the story! Disclaimer-I wished I owned **_**The Wizard of Oz**_**. Any characters are the property of L. Frank Baum, and MGM Studios. Only the attitudes are mine. **

_Prologue_

"When all the world is a hopeless jumble and the rain drops tumble all around, heaven opens a magic lane. When all the clouds darken up the skyway, there's a rainbow highway to be found, leading from your windowpane, to a place behind the sun, just a step beyond the rain. Somewhere over the rainbow, way up high, there's a land that I've heard of once in a lullaby. Somewhere over the rainbow skies are blue. And the dreams that you dare to dream really do come true. Someday I'll wish upon a star, and wake up where the clouds are far behind me. Where troubles melt like lemon drops, oh way above the chimney tops, that's where you'll find me. Somewhere over the rainbow blue birds fly, birds fly over the rainbow, why then oh why can't I? If happy little bluebirds fly over the rainbow, why then oh why can't I?"

The young, attractive brunette sat on her bedroom windowsill singing her favorite song. After her strong, clear voice rang out the last note, she sighed deeply. She turned to her little dog, a Bichon/Schnauzer/Chihuahua mutt. "Toto, why can't we fly over the rainbow? I know, I know," she said as her dog gave a look telling her she was crazy to even think about leaving the ground. "Some days I wish there was something more to this flat country than farms. It's always so dull and boring. And there're no cute boys, either. Well, besides Hunk" Suddenly, a shrill voice pierced the air.

"Dorothy! Dorothy Agatha Gale, so help me! If I find you not cleaning your room I'll-" The voice stopped as the elderly woman saw her niece hard at work cleaning. "Oh. Never mind then. Did you clean the chicken coop? Mop the kitchen?" She continued to rattle of some more of the chores Dorothy had already completed.

"Yes, Aunt Em. I've finished them all. I'm going to go walk around the farm now, ok?" Dorothy waited with baited breath, hoping her aunt would say yes. She needed to escape her house before she went crazy.

Aunt Em sighed in resignation. "I guess so. But be inside before supper or if any bad weather starts up. Henry thinks there's gunna be a twister."

"Yes, Aunt Em. If the wind starts to pick up even a little bit, I'll be sure to come in right away. Can I go now?"

"Yes. See you at supper." Dorothy sprinted ran out of her room as fast as she could with Toto at her heels. She hoped that Miss Gulch wouldn't show up today. Toto had run into her garden again and was chasing Ms. Gulch's cat on their way home from school. Ms. Gulch threatened to take Toto to the sheriff this time and Dorothy wasn't about to stick around to see if she would follow through on her threats. Dorothy ran to her favorite spot to think and turned around to see Uncle Henry talking to Ms. Gulch by their white picket fence he had been painting. Dorothy knew that soon she would be called inside again to explain herself. The 17 year old sighed. It was going to be one of those days.


	2. Wicked witches and secret loves

_**The Darker Side of the Rainbow**_

**Hi! I hoped you liked the prologue. Here's chapter one, which is really just a continuation of the prologue. There is a little swearing but nothing really horrible. Read and review!!**

**Disclaimer- I wished I owned **_**The Wizard of Oz**_**. Any characters are the property of L. Frank Baum, and MGM Studios. Only the attitudes are mine. **

"Dorothy! Come inside this instant!" Aunt Em's shrill voice pierced the air for the second time that day. Dorothy wished she didn't have to go inside, but she knew that if she didn't, as the saying goes, her ass would be grass. She ran inside the rickety old house to see her aunt, uncle, and Miss Gulch sitting in the tiny living room.

"Hullo Aunt Em. Uncle Henry." She nodded to each. And swallowing her pride, "Miss Gulch."

"Dorothy," her aunt started, "Miss Gulch has informed us that Toto bit her today on your way home from school. Is this true?"

The youngest of the group bowed her head in shame. "Yes Aunt Em."

"That dog is a menace to society! I'm taking it to the sheriff and I'm making sure it's destroyed!" Miss Gulch interjected.

"Destroyed! Oh no, you can't!" Dorothy protested.

"Oh, but I can. Here's the order allowing me to take him." Miss Gulch handed Henry a piece of paper.

"It's legit Em," the old man sighed. "Dorothy, hand him over."

"No Uncle Henry, no! You can't let her take him! Please! He's my only friend!" Dorothy vehemently struggled against Miss Gulch's prying hands. "No!" she cried out as Miss Gulch got a hold of Toto. "You're a wicked old witch! I hate you! I hate you all!" Dorothy yelled as she ran out of the house and onto the farm. She searched desperately for the only person she knew that could ease her pain. "Hunk!"

"Dorothy?" he replied, coming out from behind the wagon he had been fixing. "What was going on in there? I heard screaming and yelling and I thought-" Hunk stopped as Dorothy ran into his arms sobbing.

"They took Toto, they took Toto," was all she could manage.

"Whoa, slow down. Take a deep breath. They took Toto? Why?"

"He bit Miss Gulch again. She's taking him to the sheriff tonight to make sure he's destroyed. Oh Hunk, what shall I do? My best friend in the whole wide world is gone!"

"Relax, you still have Hickory and Zeke…..and me," he added softly.

"Really?" Dorothy looked up from where she had been clinging to his shirt and up into his deep brown eyes. "Promise me you'll always be there for me. Please?"

Hunk gazed down into Dorothy's sapphire blues eyes. "I promise," he said, just barely louder than a whisper, before he leaned down and gently brushed his lips to hers. He had meant it to be just a light comforting peck, but Dorothy pulled his head back down to hers after they took a breath. Hunk pulled away and gave her a questioning look. "We shouldn't," he heard himself saying as his body was screaming for more. "Someone will see us." He looked around for any observers.

"Now who needs to relax?" Dorothy taunted him as she looked around also. "They only people there are are Hickory and Zeke, and their working on Hickory's tornado machine. No one will see us. Besides, I need this. I need to take my mind off Toto and this stupid farm-even for just a little bit."

Hunk looked around and saw his pals working on the machine that was supposed to keep tornados away from the farm and sighed. "Alright. But let's go into the barn. I don't want to take the risk of your aunt and uncle seeing us from the house." He led her into the barn and up to the loft.

Outside, Hickory and Zeke were snickering. "There go the lovebirds again," Zeke chuckled."

"Yep," Hickory replied. "I'm surprised no one has caught them yet."

"I know, let's go bang on the barn doors. That'll scare 'em."

"Ok, let's go." The two men were creeping towards the red building when suddenly Henry came running out of the house like a madman. "Twister!! The Twister is comin'!"


	3. Barns and twisters

_**The Darker Side of the Rainbow**_

**Hey again! Sorry for the last chapter for being so short, but I figured it was a good place to stop. This one will hopefully be longer, and if it isn't I'm sorry again. Thanks for all of your reviews, and I look forward to reading more! **

**Disclaimer- I wished I owned **_**The Wizard of Oz**_**. Any characters are the property of L. Frank Baum, and MGM Studios. Only the attitudes are mine. **

Zeke and Hickory whipped around so fast they almost got whiplash. "What?" they cried in unison.

"Twister! The twister is a'coming!" Henry Gale yelled. "Where's Hunk? Get them horses out of the barn!"

"Uh, Hunk is….uh…." Zeke stammered, trying to protect his friend from the inevitable.

"He must be in the barn. I'll get him. You two get them livestock loose!" Henry ran towards the barn and threw open the doors. His mouth dropped when his eyes landed on his niece and most trusted farmhand making out on the pile of hay. "What do you two think your doing?" he yelled.

The two broke apart, startled. "Uncle Henry, I can explain-" Dorothy started before Hunk jumped in.

"Mr. Gale, I'm in love with your niece and when I get enough money, I intend to marry her."

Dorothy and Henry both stood there in awe for a moment. "Well, I- the twister's coming! We'll discuss this later! Get these horses outta here!" Henry said.

"Yes, sir, Mr. Gale." Hunk ran off to do what he had been ordered.

"And as for you-" Henry said, turning towards his niece, "We'll discuss this now. I never want you to see him again. As soon as this twister is over, I'm dismissing him and sending you to boarding school."

"But-" Dorothy started.

"NO! You are never to see him again!! Now get in the house and help your aunt get ready! NOW!" he added as Dorothy stood there.

"I HATE YOU!" Dorothy yelled as she sprinted towards the house. Little did she know that the rest of the farmhands and her aunt had already made it to the storm cellar and were waiting for Henry to bring Dorothy. Henry, assuming Dorothy had made it to the cellar, slammed the door shut and locked it. Dorothy ran into the house and into her room. She was overjoyed when she saw Toto sitting on her bed, waiting for her. "Toto!!" Dorothy yelled over the howling wind. "Where's everyone else?" She ran around the house and banged on the cellar door to no avail. She went back and was about to sit on her bed when her window broke loose and knocked her unconscious. She awoke when her bed landed on her floor with a big thump. "Oh," she gasped as the wind was knocked out of her from the landing. "Toto? Oh, here you are. Well, I guess the twister's over. Let's go find Uncle Henry and beg him to let Hunk stay. Comm'on Toto. Let's go." Dorothy walked towards the door and began to work her way through the rubble in her house to get to the front door. When she got there, she discovered that the door had been completely blocked by furniture. When she finally got the door uncovered, she opened the door and gasped at what she saw. In fact, she was so surprised that she fainted clean away.


	4. Pink and Green

_**The Darker side of the Rainbow**_

**Hey! Sorry the last few chapters have been so short. I haven't had much time with all of the things I've been doing this summer. School has started so I have no idea when the next update will be, so enjoy this chapter!! Thanks to all of my reviewers! I love you all so much!! Without you, I would have no motivation to write this story at all!! Thanks so much!! **

**Disclaimer- I only wish that I owned **_**The Wizard of Oz**_

When Dorothy first opened her eyes, she saw a blazing bright light. 'Am I dead?' she thought before she blinked a few more times and the surroundings came into view. She slowly sat up, due to the oncoming headache, and looked around. "I haven't seen this much color since….I don't know when," she murmured aloud to herself. She got to her feet and was happily surprised when Toto started licking her leg. Dorothy gathered him into her arms and started walking around and exploring. "Toto, I've got a feeling we're not in Kansas anymore."

Suddenly a bright pink bubble started to descend out of the sky towards Dorothy and her demolished house. Dorothy tried to back up as much as possible, but hit her house behind her. She held back a scream when she nearly tripped over a pair of black and white striped legs in a pair of ruby red shoes. The frightened teen was startled out of her reverie when a voice spoke to her.

"Are you a good witch or a bad witch?"

"Excuse me? I'm not a witch. You must be crazy if you think I'm a witch. And Toto's not a witch either, so stop looking at him like that. You know what? You are crazy, and I must be dreaming, so I'm going to pinch myself to wake up." Dorothy pinched herself as hard as she could, to no avail. She blinked and slowly opened her eyes to try to clear her head and maybe convince herself that she was dreaming. No such luck. The woman who was questioning her was in a stunning pink ball gown, with a high matching hat and a wand.

"Well, I might not be a witch but you defiantly are. Why are you here? Why am _I_ here? Why won't I wake up? Where's Kansas?" Dorothy kept babbling in her confusion and disarray. "Where's Aunt Em? Uncle Henry? HUNK! WHERE ARE YOU?!?!?!" Dorothy shouted to the startling blue and cloudless sky. She collapsed to the ground in a flurry of tears. As the pink witch moved forward to try to comfort the obviously distraught teen, Dorothy shrank away from the older woman and desperately clutched her dog, her only source of comfort. Suddenly some giggling came from the bush to the left to her. She sprang up and ran to hide behind the witch. "What was that?"

"That was a Munchkin, and this is where they live. You can all come out now," addressing the hidden creatures. "She won't harm you; you may all come out now."

"Yeah, but will they hurt me, that's the question," Dorothy murmured under her breath. She drew back as the tiny people came out of seemingly nowhere. Bushes, houses, trees, and even hidden potholes in the yellow road suddenly came to life as the entire town crept forward to see the new arrival.

As the pink witch, apparently called Glinda, started to encourage the Munchkins to come forward, she began to tell them of Dorothy's descent into Oz, as this place was called. Glinda came to the part in the story about Dorothy purposely dropping her house on another witch, the teen felt compelled to set things straight.

"It really was no miracle, what happened was just this: the wind began to switch, the house to pitch! And suddenly the hinges started to unhitch. Just then, a witch to satisfy an itch went flying on her broomstick, thumbing for a hitch!"

However, the Munchkins loved her story so much, that they proceeded to sing her praises for another 10 or 15 minutes. As Dorothy kept trying to protest, flowers, giant lollypops, and finally, a Certificate of Death for the witch were all thrust into her hands. "But I-I-" Dorothy tried her hardest to give all of the wonderful gifts back when suddenly a huge explosion sounded, accompanied with a shroud of orange fog. When a very green, very nasty woman walked out of the smoke, Dorothy cowered in confusion behind Glinda.

"I thought you said she was dead!"

Glinda calmly explained that the dead person was the green lady's little sister. The green woman furiously approached Glinda looking for the said sister. As she shrieked at the news of her sister being dead, Dorothy covered her ears. All Dorothy got out of the entire conversation was that someone was dead, and someone else was going to pay for it. When the witches started conversing about a pair of red slippers, Dorothy was suddenly reminded about the legs and shoes she has nearly tripped over during her first moments in Oz. She hadn't realized that it was a real person-

"The slippers! They're gone! What have you done to them?" The wicked witch screamed. Dorothy felt a strange sensation as the slippers were magically placed on her feet. Glinda urged Dorothy to come forward and show off her new shoes. She cowered once again when the green witch came towards her in a raging fury. Glinda stepped between them to protect the frightened girl and banished the green woman back to her domain. The last thing Dorothy heard from her was an obvious threat: "I'll get you my pretty and your little dog too!" She vanished in very much the same way she had come: a puff of orange smoke.

Dorothy was stating to get a headache from all of this commotion and when Glinda asked her if she wanted to go home, she jumped at the chance. Glinda calmly explained the few details about Dorothy's long journey through Oz to the Emerald City, and abruptly left. Dorothy was left alone with the little people who thought that Dorothy was the greatest thing since sliced bread. They showed her the road she was supposed to take, the yellow brick one her house had landed near. After a song and dance sung by the Munchkins, Dorothy was finally on her way to the Emerald City. As she skipped away, her fear forgotten, she imagined she was still dreaming and began to have fun. After all, Oz couldn't possibly be real, could it? Little did she know that it would be more real to her than anything she had ever seen before.


	5. Scarecrows and roads

_**The Darker side of the Rainbow**_

**Whew! That was a really fast moving and very short chapter and I apologize! I just wanted to get through that really long scene in one chapter. Wow. I haven't updated since September. But let's not dwell on that. Let's dwell and the chappie at hand. I have no idea how long this one is going to be since I write these little author's notes that no one probably reads before I write the chapters. And for those who don't think this story is 'dark', the title was just meant to tell readers that this story is ****The Wizard of Oz**** from a different view, just showing what the Dorothy you see in the movie was feeling and she wasn't all perky all the time. Besides, gimmie a break-this is my first attempt at anything besides humor. This is hard for me, so if you don't like it, don't read. Thanks to Jared for getting me back on track with this story-you have no idea how much that helped me! And- a bonus to anyone what can name the **Tin Man** reference or the slight **Twilight** allusion in this chapter. **

**Disclaimer- seriously people. **

As Dorothy came to an intersection, she became very distraught. The yellow path she was supposed to be following split several different ways and Dorothy had no idea which one to take. She soon spun herself around so much that she didn't even know which way was the way she came from. "Oh Toto," she mused aloud, "which way do we go?"

"It's pleasant down that way," the voice startled the girl so bad she dropped her basket. She looked around but all she could see was the cornfield and the scarecrow pointing down a path, his brown hat and tattered clothes a brief reminder of home.

"But some folk go that way, too." Dorothy whipped around to the sound of the voice again and realized the scarecrow had been pointing down a different path before.

"Of course, some people do go both ways." This time Dorothy saw the scarecrow move and she screamed.

Dorothy started hyperventilating from fear and surprise. "Hey! Calm down!" the scarecrow said, clearly seeing her distress. "What's wrong?"

"You-can-talk-and-move-" Dorothy gasped out between breaths.

"And your point would be…?"

"Scarecrows are supposed to talk."

"We talk just as much as anyone." He stopped at the confusion written all over Dorothy's face. "Here, I'll make you a deal. Get me off this pole and I'll tell you all about it."

"Ok….I guess…" Dorothy inched closer to the talking pile of hay and went around to the back where the pole was. "I don't see how I can-"

"Well, try bending the nail down and I'll-" he abruptly stopped talking as his face landed in the dirt at his feet. "Ouuf!"

Dorothy ran around to where the scarecrow had landed. "Oh my gosh! Are you alright?"

The scarecrow jumped up to his feet and whirled around to face her. "Did I scare ya?"

"No-of course not," Dorothy said as she willed her heart to stop beating so fast. She had really been scared, but felt it better if she didn't hurt the strange man's feelings. But, it wound up hurting him anyway. "What's wrong?" Dorothy asked as she saw the disappointment on his face.

"Aw, I can't scare anything. Not even the crows! They just sit out of my reach and laugh at me. What good am I if I can't scare any crows?"

"I'm sure you're good at lots of things. Just think-what else can you do?"

"That's the problem. I can't think. I have no brains."

"No brains? Then how can you move? Talk? Do anything?"

"I don't know."

"This place really is magical…" Dorothy thought aloud. "Well, I'm on my way to see some wizard guy to get sent home, so do you want to come with to see if he could give you some stuffing for under that hat of yours?"

"But-I already have some stuffing-look." He reached up and pulled out some straw from under his brown hat.

"I meant brains." Dorothy looked at his, exasperated already. This would be an interesting an trying trip to the Central City, or wherever they were going. While the trip would be hard, Dorothy knew that it would be easier with a companion. And besides, the friendly scarecrow reminded her of someone from home that she missed dearly. She didn't know what she would do if she didn't get back home soon to see Hunk. While she wasn't anxious to get back to receive the punishment of her life from Uncle Henry, she felt that she just couldn't live without Hunk anymore. A hole was starting to grow in her chest where her heart was and it wasn't getting any smaller as she gazed into the almost familiar face. "Come on, Scarecrow. Let's go get you some brains." They walked off down the road silently, Dorothy truly missing home for the first time.


	6. Apples and tin men

The Darker Side of the Rainbow

_**The Darker Side of the Rainbow**_

**Wow. Once again, I have neglected this story for FAR too long, and I owe this next chapter to Jared, once again, for getting me back on track. I sincerely apologize for not updating sooner, but college has now started for me (yay!) and I will be updating sporadically. But, I hope that that will not deter all of you from reviewing and whatnot. Anyways, enough of my babbling and onto the chapter!**

**Disclaimer-I wish.**

As Dorothy and the scarecrow skipped along the Yellow Brick Road, Dorothy suddenly found herself starving. She realized that she had not eaten since breakfast that morning, and, if time worked the same in Oz as it did back home in Kansas, it was probably around 3 or 4 pm. She looked around on the woods bordering the road, and was delighted to see an apple orchard up ahead.

"Oh look! Apples!" she exclaimed as she ran up to the nearest tree and picked a juicy-looking red one. She was astonished when the tree slapped her hand, and nearly fell over when the tree spoke.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" the tree demanded.

"Well, we've been traveling a long way and I was hungry and-"

"She was hungry!" another tree interrupted.

"Well, what if someone came up and picked something off of you?" yet a third tree asked.

"Well, I guess I didn't think of it that way," Dorothy said, mostly to herself, thinking about how the trees were right, but how hungry she was.

"Come along Dorothy," the scarecrow interrupted her thoughts, "you don't want any of _those_ apples anyways. They probably are full of little green worms!"

"Scarecrow! What are you doing?" Dorothy demanded under her breath to him.

"I'll show you how to get apples," he muttered back. "You might get sick off of them! You never know nowadays."

"How dare you insult my apples that way! Get'em!" the first tree exclaimed as it began pelting the duo with apples. The other trees in the orchard followed suit, and soon Dorothy and the scarecrow were running around trying to get as many apples as would fit in Dorothy's basket, for they knew that they might not find other food down the road. Dorothy was gathering some up to road a bit when she noticed something gleaming in the sunlight.

"Scarecrow, what do you suppose that is?" Dorothy wondered aloud as she followed the glinting. She moved aside some bushes and was amazed to see what seemed to be a statue of a man that was made of tin. 'I wonder what this statue is doing here?' Dorothy wondered to herself. Suddenly the tin statue made a noise.

Dorothy jumped back in surprise and ran into the scarecrow standing just behind her. "I-I think it made a noise!" she told him.

The scarecrow walked up to the statue and began to investigate. Again, the statue seemed to make a groaning noise. "I think it's a man….." said the scarecrow. The statue groaned in response. "What do you want?" the scarecrow asked him.

"Ohhh…..ohh….." the statue groaned.

"Did he just say 'oil'? Dorothy asked as she cautiously walked closer. The statue groaned as an affirmative.

"Oil? Oil what?" the scarecrow wondered aloud.

"Annn…..annnnn" the statue said.

"I think he said 'can,'" Dorothy said. "Oil can?"

"Oil can do what?" the scarecrow said.

Dorothy looked around for some kind of clue when she discovered an oil can not far off. "Oil can!" she exclaimed as she ran over to get it.

"Oh, I get it," the scarecrow said as Dorothy ran up to the tin man.

"Where would you like to be oiled first?" Dorothy asked him.

"Mmmmfh…..mmmmmfh…"

"He said his mouth," the scarecrow realized, and grabbed the can from Dorothy to oil the other side after she had oiled the side of his jaw.

"Mmm….my…my goodness! Thank you so much!" the tin man said after he could move his jaw again. "Please, oil the rest of my body so I can move again!"

Dorothy and the scarecrow obliged as they began asking him questions about how he had wound up there. As the tin man told his story, Dorothy couldn't help but compare him to her friend Hickory from back home in Kansas, as Hickory had also loved a local girl, but her mother forbade it and married her off to a wealthier man. Hickory had been heartbroken, and had always sulked around the farm since.

When the tin man got to the part about not having a heart, Dorothy realized that he could come along with her and the scarecrow to the Emerald City or whatever. She rationed that they could always use an ax, and one more person who reminded her of home kept her homesickness at bay.

"Why don't you come with us to see this wizard guy? I bet he could help you. It seems that he could help anyone." Dorothy suggested.

"Really? Are you sure? You guys wouldn't mind me tagging along?" the tin man worried.

"Nah," Dorothy replied. "We can always use more company in these woods. Besides, I think Toto likes you." For indeed, Toto had been investigating the tin man and seemed to approve of him. "Now, let's get going. The sooner we're out of these woods, the sooner I can get home."

"And I can get a brain faster!" the scarecrow added.

"And I a heart!" the tin man chimed in.

"To Oz?" Dorothy asked as she linked arms with them.

"To Oz," they both agreed. The trio set off down the road, with Dorothy happier than she had been all day. She knew deep in her heart that home was only a short while away.

**Again, sorry for the delay of this chapter. I will try to update sooner next time! And sorry for the little 'chimed in' pun at the end. But it was kinda funny right? Well, if you don't think so, that's okay, too. Anyways, here you go! I hope you enjoyed, and even if you didn't, please review!!**


	7. Author's note

Hey all!!

I am VERY sorry about not updating in sooooo long. I have been swamped with school and a show I was in. I hope to have a new chapter (or 2) up as soon as I can, hopefully sometime next week. If I don't get it up by then, I have no idea when I will get around to it. I apologize for the wait, but I would like to thank all of you for your patience. I would especially like to thank Jared for always sending me emails reminding me to update. Thanks so much! So yeah. I hope to have a chapter up soon, and I'm going to try to finish it this summer. I will have some time at my job to write, so hopefully it will get done. Thanks to all of my reviewers and supporters of this story! You guys are the reason this story has gotten as far as it has! I love you all!!

-dckveg


End file.
